Andrea Harrison
Comic Series Andrea is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the sister of Amy. She can also be considered as the tritagonist of the series and after the death of Lori Grimes, she became the lead female of the series. She is a tough and skilled woman, being very talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders. She formed a relationship with Dale, who both later adopted Ben and Billy after their father's death. She is the current girlfriend of Rick Grimes. Trivia *In the Comic Series, Andrea is two years older than Amy, versus being twelve years older in the TV Series. *It is a misconception (albeit relatively unknown) that Charlie Adlard's version of Andrea is altered drastically to look like her sister Amy. The few sketches of Adlard's Amy and Andrea have the two appearing almost as twins, and this shows that Andrea more than likely simply quit wearing makeup to hide her freckles after the death of her sister as part of her maturation in the new world order. *Andrea killed more Woodbury soldiers than any other member of the group, as witnessed by her sniping many of them from the top of one of the guard towers located at the prison. *Andrea, along with Rick Grimes, Michonne, Abraham Ford, and Brian Blake have killed the most named characters either as a zombie or as a living person. *Andrea's weapon of choice seems to be an Anshütz .22 LR. *Andrea is one of the playable characters in The Walking Dead Board Game. *Andrea is one of only four surviving members of the original Atlanta group, the others being Sophia, Carl, and Rick. *Andrea has killed high ranked members of every group that have threatened or attacked Rick's group/Alexandria (Bruce and Gabe from the Woodbury Army, all the members of the Hunters, Derek from the Scavengers, and Connor from the Saviors.) *Andrea has killed more people than any other comic character thus far. TV Series Andrea is a main protagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. She and her sister, Amy, were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually joined a group of survivors at a camp. After the Greene Family Farm was overrun, Andrea met Michonne and was taken to Woodbury several months later. At Woodbury, Andrea started a relationship with Philip, better known as The Governor. Appearance and Personality Andrea is a slim, Caucasian female with long blonde hair. Andrea is intelligent, cautious and brave. She was extremely protective of her younger sister before her death. Never one to shy away from a challenge or a fight, Andrea is stubborn, opinionated and first and foremost interested in keeping herself and those she cares about most out of harms way. Her closeness to Amy is what directly influences her into becoming suicidal around the end of season one and possibly her reason to punish Dale, as she blames him for not letting her go. During season two, she begins to become more independent, even considering leaving the group, and wanting to keep the gun her father gave her, despite Dale's disapproval due to her lack of gun knowledge and brief suicidal streak. However, after adequate training with Shane, she becomes quite efficient with firearms. By season three, she had been separated with the group after the farm was overrun, and was saved by Michonne; with whom she forms a close bond. After being brought to Woodbury, she begins a relationship with The Governor, which eventually ends when Andrea realizes that The Governor has a dark, sadistic nature. Trivia *Andrea has had a sexual relationship with the main antagonist in both Season 2 and 3. **Curiously, her Comic Series counterpart has never even talked with The Governor, and had only a little group bond with Shane. *Andrea is the second character whose Comic Counterpart is currently alive, to die in the TV series. The first being Sophia whose comic counterpart is alive but died in the TV series. *The only living person Andrea killed was herself, which is ironic, as her comic counterpart has killed more living people than anyone else in the comics Category:The walking dead heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Villain's Lover Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawyers Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Big Good Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Soldiers Category:Martyr Category:Rewrite Category:Tomboys Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Successful Heroes